


Путь проклятого

by SalemTheCat



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [10]
Category: Ghost Rider (Comics)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Иногда стоит принять своё безумие и стать его частью. Кто знает, каких вершин ты сможешь достичь.
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835224
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Путь проклятого

**Author's Note:**

> ретеллинг нескольких линеек комиксов  
> Бета - [Брай](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikiD/pseuds/%D0%91%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B9)

Если ты живёшь жизнью, полной адреналина, иногда попросту не можешь остановиться. Это как ехать по шоссе на скорости более трёхсот километров в час, при которых дорога превращается в сплошное размытое пятно, а ты сливаешься со своим байком в одно целое. Джонни Блейз когда-то был знаменитым мотокаскадёром, ему были подвластны самые сложные трюки, о которых до него никто и помыслить не смел. Но Джонни был азартен и делал невозможное, за что получал свою порцию кратковременной славы и эйфории. Он терялся в этих ощущениях, словно ехал с отказавшими тормозами по шоссе. Вокруг него расплывались огни, единства со своей жизнью он не чувствовал, но остановиться уже не мог. 

И вот однажды на его пути возник странный тип, называющий себя Мефисто. Он предложил желанное: спасти дорогого человека. Не бесплатно, разумеется, а в обмен на небольшое одолжение: бессмертная душа Джонни навсегда будет во власти Ада. Джонни согласился, но позже он понял, что его навестил самый настоящий Дьявол.

Да, это был контракт, от которого не было спасения, от него невозможно спрятаться или сбежать. Разумеется, те, кто заключают сделки с Дьяволом, никогда не читают между строк, текст на обратной стороне, маркированные приложения и примечания мелким шрифтом внизу листа. Дьявол всегда ищет лазейки, но честно исполняет свою часть договора. Только после этого обязательно случается несчастье. Так случилось и с приёмным отцом Джонни — он погиб в странной аварии. 

И тогда он снова появился в жизни Джонни. Дьявол, Сатана, Люцифер — у него много имён, но он любил представляться как Мефисто. Мало кто знает, но иногда он оставлял и подарки. Разумеется, если они были ему выгодны. Джонни он одарил одержимостью Духом Возмездия, ангелом Заратосом, изгнанным с небес. С тех пор они с Мефисто стали видеться часто, куда чаще, чем хотелось самому Джонни, который возненавидел свою жизнь... нет, существование, когда по большей части тебе не хочется ничего, кроме возмездия за страдающие души. Никто из людей не знает, каково это - гореть заживо, когда твое тело плавится и исчезает, и остаются только кости, объятые пламенем самой преисподней. 

Поначалу Джонни не знал, что делать с подобным даром, который скорее тянул на персональное проклятие. Они плохо уживались вместе. Он пытался от него избавиться, отдать другому человеку, но Дух Возмездия, словно бумеранг, возвращался обратно. Заратос считал Джонни никчемным носителем, но они были связаны друг с другом горящей цепью, умирая, воскрешая, и отправляясь на смерть с такими же духами возмездия. Объединив свои силы, они сражались за небеса и низвергались в адское пекло. И всё это время Джонни стремился стать отдельной личностью, не быть проклятым мертвецом.

И вот однажды ему выпала такая возможность. Только снова быть смертным стало невыносимой мукой. И он был готов на всё, чтобы вернуть обратно силу и воссоединиться со своим Духом Возмездия. Тогда он действительно понял, насколько стал зависим от способностей и ворчливого голоса Заратоса в голове. Если подумать, никто лучше него не знал, каково это — быть Духом Возмездия и карать грешников, никто не знал Заратоса лучше него. Они были друзьями или даже чем-то большим — болезненной созависимостью друг от друга, душой и телом, силой и предметом, который её направляет. Так зачем же отказываться от того, кто понимает тебя лучше всех? Не проще ли протянуть руку и слиться навеки со своим безумием? Ведь стоит лишь воспользоваться возможностью — и вместе будет по силам отмстить Мефисто, пройти девять кругов ада и занять пустующий трон.

Ведь он Джонни Блейз — чертовски хороший… нет, лучший из Призрачных гонщиков, когда-либо существовавших на земле и в Аду. И теперь он будет править Адом, рассекая по владениям на горящем байке.

— Ну что, приятель, как насчёт погонять по бесконечным трассам Ада?


End file.
